This invention relates to RF signal distribution devices and more particularly relates to a novel and improved extension housing for multi-taps employed in the field of cable television.
As the traditional cable television providers offer new advanced services throughout the existing network of transmission plants, it is often necessary to upgrade each plant with wider bandwidth subscriber multi-taps. In doing so, it is desirable to replace the electronics and the coaxial connectors but leave the existing coaxial cable in place. The common practice is to cut the existing connectors and the electronics out of the circuit, and then to utilize new subscriber multi-taps of wider bandwidth and a longer "extension" coaxial connector to span the distance between coaxial cable ends.
Extension coaxial connectors typically perform poorly. The additional connector in series adds additional insertion loss into the circuit and the added connection points add increased return loss. Therefore, the entire RF performance of the cascaded multi-tap feeder system is compromised.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-tap housing which can be extended in length without affecting RF performance and will keep the signal connector in proximity to the housing in order to achieve RF impedance matching characteristics.